Infinite Love
by gleeeeeeeek89
Summary: Short, fluffy Brittana one-shot because it's what this fandom needs :)


A/N - No past bartie or bram. They both are lesbians. There are also some times jumps near the end.

BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA UVAACK! She even named the story! I knew there was a reason I kept her around ;) THANK YOU, M'LADY!

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Well, what don't you understand? The 'n' or the 'o'?"

I looked at her, mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I don't recall her ever being this mean to me. Not since I accidentally tripped over Decklie's body and spilled red wine all over her new white party dress that cost over a grand. Why she spent that much on a dress, I'll never understand. But then again, I'd think she'd look gorgeous in a potato sack.

"Why are you acting like this? All I want to do is go to the club with Quinn, her new boyfriend, Sugar, Mike, and Tina. I mean, I get you don't want to, but why are you being so mean?"

She let out a huff and crossed her arms.

We stood there for a good two minutes, the doorbell and Decklie's barking eventually breaking the silence.

Before any of us moved, a loud voice came from behind the front door. "Come on you guys. Everyone's already there!"

Slowly I begin to turn around. With the mood she's already in, I was afraid of what was about to go down.

She stood there with her jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. Her breathing was jagged and short.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she just lifted her hand to quiet me and stormed out of the room. I followed her and watched her get her coat and keys.

"Where are you going, San?" I asked as she reached the front door opening it to reveal Quinn.

Quinn gave a once over of Santana. "You're seriously not going out like that are you?"

"Fuck you, Fabitch. I told you I didn't want to see you ever again, and you pull this bullshit of asking _my_ girlfriend to go out to a club to meet you scumbag, piece of shit boyfriend who is bound to cheat you on. Ya know, history likes to repeat itself." Santana seethed.

I stood there in complete disbelief. But, after a few seconds, I processed what Santana has said. I shook my head to get out of my own thoughts and focused on the two girls in front of me.

Quinn looked stunned and Santana looked as if she was going to bite Quinn's head off. That would be funny though because Santana's mouth can't open that wide.

"Wait a minute. What just happened? San, why would you not want to see Q again? And that was mean." I looked at her for answers, but she looked at Quinn who shrugged.

"Fuck this. I'm outta here." Santana pushed her way past Quinn and before I could get a word out, she was already out of view going down the stairs.

I focused my attention on Quinn, now looking at her for answers.

She started to pale and fidget with her jacket sleeves, a tell tale sign she was guilty of something.

I motioned for her to close the door and sit on the couch. Decklie jumped to sit next to me, his head lying in my lap. I know Santana's outburst scared him because the moment she screamed the 'f' word, he scampered away and hid under the coffee table. I know he was looking for comfort because he was just as worried as I was about Santana.

Once we were situated, I asked Quinn to talk, but all she did was shrug her shoulders. I was getting mad because obviously it was something if it caused my girlfriend to storm out of the apartment.

"You're lying, Quinn. She said she never wanted to see you again. I've known you two long enough to know when you guys are just having one of your petty fights. This was different. She literally wouldn't talk about or to you for the past week. I thought you inviting us out was you two getting things back on track."

She looked up, tears brimming from her eyes. I wanted to reach over and hug her, but Decklie was in the way and for once I was happy I couldn't reach her. She obviously did something to San to make her storm out like that.

"Speak, Quinn. I would like answers." I said maybe a little too harshly, but I was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"I may have said a few things that made her mad…" She trailed off. I gave her a pointed look to elaborate on 'few things.'

"I said high school relationships don't last and sooner or later you," she pointed to myself, "would get tired of her always being at the studio and being away from home. I may have also said you'd leave her eventually for a man because they're better and can give you biological kids." Quinn squealed out the last part. I could tell she was getting nervous or scared or maybe both, by my blank expression.

This would explain why Santana had been clingier recently.

"Why would you say that to anyone, let alone Santana?" I asked with a monotone voice.

"I'm so sorry, B! I just got jealous because I finally found someone I really like and she said, 'I hope it works out for you like me and Britt' and I guess I'm so used to her being snarky, I took that as an insult about how I'll never get anyone good enough and I thought she was rubbing you guys' relationship in my face and I blew up and I wasn't until she slapped me that I realized she was wishing me luck or something and wasn't being mean. I'm sorry, Brittany!" She was now sobbing, but I was just getting angrier the more she spoke.

My girlfriend had done nothing but be nice and being as she wasn't great with expressing feelings and emotions, I was damn proud of her!

Taking a deep breath to calm my anger, I looked at Quinn, but that was the wrong decision; I saw red.

"You know we're both lesbians, right?" I asked venomously, not being able to control myself any longer. Quinn looked like she was about to say something, but I cut her off.

"You do know we've been together since we were sixteen? And you did know there are always ways that our children could be related to both us of using our brothers? And before you say anything, they've already told us numerous times that they'd be happy to help us when we get to that point." I got up from the couch, Decklie jumping under the coffee table (it was extremely rare for there to be yelling in the apartment).

Quinn got up as well, but I still had a few inches on her.

"I've wanted to marry San since she accepted to go out on that date with me sophomore year. My grandma, before her passing, gave me an engagement ring that's been in my family for generations and told me when I was ready, to give it to the girl of my dreams, which so happens to be Santana. Which she gave to me because she saw how Santana and I would interact together when we were kids and knew be were going to end up together, even before I knew I had feelings for her. Yeah, mom wasn't too happy about that because originally the ring was supposed to go to Skylar and my dad and grams argued a lot. But, that's me getting off track. How _dare_ you say that to _my _girlfriend! And she was being nice to you?" I had gradually begun to raise my voice, and by the end of my rant, I laughed humorlessly.

Most of all, I was confused as to why Quinn said that stuff. I know in high school they fought over HBIC status, but I thought they were over that.

She started approaching me, but I took a few steps back.

"Get out." I said softly, it was barely audible, but I'm pretty sure she heard it loud and clear based on her facial expression. I couldn't even look at her anymore.

Quinn stood there, looking as if I was kidding, but boy, did I mean it.

"I said get out."

"B…"

"No. You don't get to talk anymore. Santana is out there somewhere probably crying her heart out and I'm not there to comfort her. I want you out of my sight. I'll call Sugar to let her know San and I won't be coming. I hope you're satisfied." With that, I left to go into the bedroom.

After a few seconds, I heard the front door open and close. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and scrolled down to San's number. Before I could hit the call button, I heard a soft scratch at the door. I got up from the bed, opened the door, and saw Decklie giving me the Puss in Boots look. He was scared, so I let him inside and he leapt onto the bed. I lay down and Decklie curled up into my side.

I tried calling Santana a few times, but the call kept getting forwarded to voicemail. At least I got some comfort from hearing her voice on the machine. I figured I'd give it a break and call Sugar.

She picked up after two rings.

"What's up, pom pom?" There was so much background noise it was hard to hear Sugar.

"I'm sorry, San and I won't be able to make it out tonight."

I heard her huff, "no! You can't leave us alone with Quinn and her boyfriend, a total douche by the way. He got here, already drunk off his butt. Kept repeating how his wife left him _this morning_! Oh yeah, he's married…" Sugar continued on, but I couldn't pay attention after awhile. I genuinely felt bad for Quinn, but in Santana's words, 'life's a bitch sometimes.' I know I'll feel bad for thinking this, but Santana is missing and I need to find her.

"… he even has kids and he's been lying to Quinn."

"Sorry, but I've gotta go. San's missing. Bye Sugs!"

"Hold up, San's miss-" I hung up and tried calling San again.

After two hours of calling multiple friends and family members, I really started to panic. It was nearing midnight and I still haven't heard back from San. I decided to call her again, thankfully this time it actually rang.

I jumped off the bed, pacing with excitement. Maybe she'll pick up.

Sadly, she didn't.

"Hey, baby. I miss you. You're worrying me, though. Quinn told me what she said and I'm furious. But, baby, you're whom I love and we have so many possibilities ahead of us. Just…just call me to let me know you're okay. I love you, sweetie. Decklie too." I put my phone down on the nightstand and plopped down next to Decklie.

"She'll be back soon, boy." He lifted himself up and lay down on Santana's pillow. Seeing him do this, made me start to sob. Everything I was trying to hold in, came out like a crack in a dam. Slowly water would trickle out, but eventually the force would be too much and it would all come crashing down. I needed my Sanny and I needed her now.

It was twenty minutes later when I saw Santana's name flash on my phone. It was only a text, but it was something and my heart sped up. 'I'm okay. Talk tmrw. Love u, B.'

Seeing the added, 'love you,' made me smile. As much as I wanted her to be here, with me, I knew that she was okay. I typed out an 'I love you, too' and clutched the phone to my chest.

I didn't realize I passed out until I felt warmth hitting my face. I opened one eye and was met with a wet black nose. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Sitting up, I stretched, appreciating the pops emanating from my body. I heard a weird vibrating sound, looked down, and grabbed my phone that had somehow fallen on the floor. I saw a few missed calls from Sugar and a few texts from a bunch of other people asking if I've heard from Santana. I had, but I didn't want to be bombarded with questions. We'd deal with it later and together.

Decklie had woken up and put his head on my thigh. "Nothing more, but she _will_be back soon, Deck. Said we'd talk today." She had to be back _soon_, right?

It was nearing 8 o'clock and Decklie was getting a little impatient. I decided on walking him around the Great Lawn in Central Park. Since dogs were allowed off the leash until 9, Decklie was roaming around doing his own thing. I was too in my own world to realize he was barking. A few more feet, I finally realized Decklie was barking, but he was now behind me.

I turned around and saw him jumping on someone, and from the looks of it he must have knocked him or her down. Eyes going wide, and mind kicking into gear, I tried calling

Decklie to get off the poor person. However the closer I got, the more I slowed down.

I recognized that leather jacket. The person was wearing a hoodie and their face was hidden, but once their laugh hit my ears, I knew who it was.

"San?" I whispered, afraid my mind might be playing tricks on me.

The person lightly pushed Decklie off and grabbed a bouquet of roses that must have been dropped from Decklie's force. They got up, and slowly turned around. The moment my eyes connected with mocha brown, I squealed and jumped into my baby's arms. She kept whispering she was sorry, but I didn't know what for. She set me down, and gave me that shy smile I loved so much.

"These are for you. I'm sorry for running out of the apartment yesterday and I'm sorry for turning my phone off and sending a silly text. I just-" I cut her off with a kiss. God, how I've missed those lips!

"I'm just relieved you're okay. I've missed you so much." Decklie barked, causing both of us to laugh. "Alright, we both missed you."

"I stayed with Jennifer. I know what I said was mean to Qu-" I shook my head and she trailed off. I told her what Sugar told me and Santana began to pale. I knew she felt guilty for saying what she said before she stormed out of the apartment.

"Don't feel bad, baby. You know Quinn has a tendency to date the wrong guys. That's on her, not you. Plus, I'm kinda mad at her." I saw her about to go off, but I stopped her with another kiss. "I don't want to talk about Quinn right now. I'm just happy you're okay."

"I'm okay, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, San."

The rest of the day San, Deck, and I spent the day inside. Only going out, together, to walk Decklie. We watched a bunch of Investigation Discovery and even made lunch together. While eating dinner, I asked her what she wanted to do for her 22nd birthday that was next week.

"I'm not sure, B. Maybe something small. Only close friends and family, a few people from the studio, maybe some of your dance friends?" I couldn't help but smile. Even for an event of hers, she's always thinking about me.

"Okay, baby. Whatever you want."

* * *

"You okay, pom pom?" Sugar glanced into the bathroom.

The party was in full swing, but I needed a breather. I was planning to propose to the love of my life today on her birthday. Last night, I even called San's parents, who were staying at a hotel so they could be here for their daughter's birthday, and asked for their blessing. Thankfully, even though they had mentioned before they couldn't wait for their baby girl to get married – to me, they said yes. I was just a nervous wreck because I was doing it in front of everyone.

Most people would assume Santana was the one who asked me out and would be the one to propose, but if we're honest, I'm more of the 'guy' in the relationship. By the way, I hate that stereotype because why can't a girl ask a guy to marry them? It's all confusing.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just nervous."

"Why ya nervous?"

"You can't tell anyone. No one, Sugar. I mean it!" I warned her. Knowing her, she might scream it out loud.

"I swear on Daddy's money." I'd take that.

"I'm going to propose to Santana." I said barely audible, but based on Sugar's scream, she heard me.

"Oh my! I'm so freaking happy for you! You guys are going to make the most adorable Oreo babies!" I couldn't help but smile at that. We would make the most precious babies.

But first I had to ask her to marry me and she had to accept. She would accept, right?

"Pom Pom, you're doing it in front of everyone?" She asked quietly.

That got me worrying. What if she freaked out? What if she said I was stu- no I can't use that word. What if she that I was _silly_ for proposing in front of everyone?

The door opened and Quinn popped her head into the restroom. We put our differences aside, however, I don't think the relationship will be back to the way it was for awhile. And, Quinn understood that.

* * *

One week earlier

"**Babe, can you get the door?" Santana yelled from the bedroom. She was on a phone call with her manager going over the timeline to release her first single. Hopefully within the next few weeks, that would be totally awesome!**

**I got up from the couch, politely asking Decklie to stop barking, and he did. I opened the door and my smile turned into a scowl. **

"**How can I help you?" **

"**I… um, I was wondering if San was in?" Quinn asked, looking at the ground.**

**I narrowed me eyes, still mad at her for what she said to San a few days ago. **

"**That depends."**

"**I get you guys are still mad, I'd be mad still, too. But, I came over to apologize to her… to both of you. Please, I can't lose my best friends. We're the Unholy Trinity. We're Charlie's Angels. Please, B. If you can't accept my apology, I'll understand. Just give me a chance." She had started tearing up, and being the one not able to stay mad for long, I let her in the house. **

"**Babe! You won't belie-… what's she doing here?" Santana glared at Quinn, whom seemed to shrink, if possible. **

"**She came here to apologize, baby. Let's hear her out." I grabbed San's wrist and pulled her into me, wrapping my arms around her waist. **

"**I don't want to hear anything Fabitch has to say." I felt her tense into my body, but I gave her a little kiss on her temple and she noticeably relaxed. **

"**Speak." San commanded.**

"**I'm so sorry. Seriously. I wouldn't forgive me if I were you. I just… I know this isn't an excuse, but I'm so used to Snix coming out when I have great news and I know you mean well, but I honestly don't know and I'm not going to continue by making excuses. I misunderstood that you were being nice and not bitchy. Please, just don't give up on me. We've known each other since we were 8. Please…just give me another chance. Please." Quinn sobbed out.**

**I felt bad for her, but what she had said to my Sanny was totally uncalled for. **

"**Since you didn't really do anything towards me personally, I can forgive you. But I won't forget what you said. We have a ways to go to build our friendship up again. However, I'm willing to work on it. I can't speak for San though." I shrugged. I couldn't speak for Santana and I can't hold grudges. Am I still mad she said that stuff? Heck yes! But I'll move past it because I can't actually see Quinn out of my life.**

"**Having learned from my girlfriend's sweet nature and forgiving nature, I'll accept your apology, but I'm still incredibly hurt. What you said, not even I've stooped that far when we've gotten into fights before. I may have been mean, but that was in high school. I thought we were past this bullshit, Quinn. So, like I said, I'll forgive you, but we have a shit ton to work on. It won't be daisies and lilies just like that." I definitely was not expecting that to come out of Santana's mouth. I figured I'd have to convince her a little to accept Q's apology.**

"**You are so getting lucky tonight." I whispered into her ear so only she could hear me. I felt her shiver and smirked to myself. What? She was growing up and I couldn't have been happier for my baby girl.**

* * *

"Is everything alright in here?" She asked, looking between Sugar and I.

Sugar squealed, but nodded her head yes.

Quinn looked at us skeptically, and I nodded my head in agreement and dragged Sugar out of the bathroom.

"Do you think I should wait?"

"Nah. Look at her. She looks so at peace and carefree."

I looked at San who was talking to some of my friends from the dance studio. Sugar was right, looking at her now, I knew this was the perfect moment to ask her to be my wife.

I went straight to the DJ, grabbed a microphone, and got everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone. I just wanted to say thank you for coming to celebrate San's 22nd birthday with us." My palms were getting sweaty and the box with the ring inside it, felt like it was burning a hole in my blazer pocket. My eyes focused on Santana and I involuntarily smiled. Whenever I saw Santana I smiled. She eyed me curiously as I motioned for her to come to me. Once she was in front of me and we were in front of everyone, I gave the microphone back to the DJ. I looked straight into Santana's eyes.

"San, you know I love you." She nodded. "I've known you were going to play a special part in my life from the moment we met when we were three. You protected me and even though I may have said a lot of stuff that didn't make sense as we were growing up, you stuck by my side and never once called me stupid. When you accepted to go on that date with me when we were sixteen, you made me the happiest person alive. Everyday waking up to you, makes my morning bright. Going to bed, cuddling with you, makes any tough day seem like a breeze because you're going to be there no matter what." I got on one knee and I heard everyone gasp. Never once breaking contact with her eyes, I saw she was starting to cry. However, I knew they were happy tears.

"B…"

"Let me finish, sweetie." I heard everyone around us laugh. "Baby, I can't wait for what the future holds for us, and no matter what happens, I know you'll always be by my side. Santana Lopez, will you do the honor of becoming the mother to my children and my wife?" I took out the box and showed her the ring. She started crying harder once she saw the ring. I knew she recognized it as the one my grandmother gave me.

"Yes, yes!" She cried.

I slid the ring onto her finger; a perfect fit. I embraced her into a hug, and swung her in a circle. She said yes, and she's now my fiancée. My life couldn't get any better.

* * *

"Brittany… Brittany, get your ass in here now!"

Uh oh. I went through my mind trying to figure out what I could have done to cause my wife to be angry with me, but came up with nothing. I peered my head into the bedroom and saw her standing in the bathroom doorway.

"What's up, babe?"

"What's up, babe?" She mocked me. "Well, let's see. I was just minding my own business until YOUR CHILD DECIDED IT WAS TIME TO ENDUCE PAIN!" She yelled.

I winced at hearing her harsh words and Decklie took cover under the bed.

"Baby… what are you talking about?"

"My fucking water broke, Brittany. And my first contraction hurt like a mother fucker." Her voice cracked a little. I ran up to Santana and put my hand on her back and on her protruding baby bump.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. We knew this day was going to come. Just do the breathing exercises we learned while I get the bags from the closet and we'll go downstairs and catch a cab." I turned around without waiting for an answer. After getting everything out of the closet, I went to the front door, but didn't see Santana.

"Baby?"

"Britt, I'm scared." Santana walked out of the bedroom looking completely uncomfortable and she was crying. Quickly, I went to her side and whispered comforting words into her ear. Even on the elevator, during a contraction, I said I would never leave her side.

When we pulled up to the hospital, I ran to the front desk and said my wife was in labor. They rushed out a wheelchair, which Santana sat in gratefully, and lead us into the back. Our regular doctor told us the baby wasn't ready yet, although San was screaming to get the baby out of her. Even though my hand was hurting like someone was smashing bricks into it over and over again, the happiness blocked out majority of the pain. We were going to meet our baby boy or girl in a few hours.

A few hours later, the baby was crowning and it was time for Santana to push.

"Fuck! I'm never doing this again! It feels like a fucking bowling ball is coming out of a hole the size of a fucking pea! We're never having sex ever again, Brittany! I swear!" Santana said through gritted teeth.

"Just keep breathing calmly, baby."

"You wanna do this? Please, doc, can she take over?"

I chuckled at this. "Babe, you know I can't take over, but I promise I'll have the next one." I leaned in and gave her sweaty forehead a kiss.

"Just one more push, Santana." The doctor said.

"Just one more, babe. One more."

After one push, we heard the most angelic sounds pierce the room. It was our baby.

"Congratulations, Mrs. And Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. You have yourself a beautiful and healthy baby boy." The doctor let me cut the umbilical cord and the nurses took our baby boy to get cleaned and checked out. A few minutes pass and the main nurse handed Santana our baby boy. I swear, nothing looked more beautiful. His dark hair, caramel skin, bright sky blue eyes and a cute button nose were to die for.

"He has your nose, B." Santana said, never wavering her eyes away from our son.

"He looks like a carbon copy of you, babe." The smile never leaving my face. I even felt a few tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Does he have a name?" The main nurse asked us.

"His name is Bryce Anthony Lopez-Pierce." I said with pride.

"That's a hell of a name."

"Yeah, well Bryce is of Scottish decent, which Britt's dad is. And Anthony is of Spanish decent which my dad is." Santana gushed. The smile on my face never leaving.

"The next baby is going to be named along side of our mothers' decent; Puerto Rican and Spanish, and Irish and Dutch. It's confusing, but we have time." I looked at the nurse who also had a huge smile on her face.

"That's lovely, girls. Well I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to take this little guy to run standard procedures and we're going to move you to your own room." She looked at me, "you have some family and friends outside waiting for you. I'll come get you to let you know what room your wife is in." She took little Bryce and I kissed Santana on the lips. Her lips still make me tingle from my head to my toes.

I went outside to the waiting room where our parents, brothers, their families, and our friends stood.

Immediately I went to my brother, Skylar, and hugged him. "Thank you so much for allowing us to bring such a beauty into our lives." I started tearing up.

"Anything for you two, Britty. Anything." He kissed my forehead.

Hugging Sky on the side, I faced the rest of the group. I saw tears in everyone's eyes.

"We have a beautiful baby, a beautiful baby boy." Everyone 'aww'ed. "His name is Bryce Anthony Lopez-Pierce. And, I'd like for Sky to be the first to hold him." He looked at me through tear filled eyes and hugged me tighter.

* * *

Two years later, a few days before my 26th birthday, was when I gave birth and welcomed our baby girl, Sophia Darcy Lopez-Pierce into our family with the help of San's brother. My life, with Santana and our children, was infinite and I enjoyed every second of it.

The End

* * *

Did you guys like it? Let me know :) Took me literally an hour to find the right names and their origins for the kids!

I'm taking prompts for one-shots or little drabbles, so do not hesitate to ask me. This fandom needs some more good stories :)

Follow me on Twitter : TU16a :) I follow back!

Those who are reading Wide Awake, my beta and I are working on it. Don't worry! School and no inspiration has really been kicking my ass :(

-A


End file.
